


Tonight We Can Truly Say That Together We're Invincible

by metal_arm_metal_shield



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_arm_metal_shield/pseuds/metal_arm_metal_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"@danisnotonfire: I think I just met @AmazingPhil in HMV... hi if you're reading this :)"<br/>And so it began.<br/>Phil is a boy who doesn't really fit in at school.<br/>Dan is a boy who doesn't really fit in either.<br/>Phil lives in Manchester. Dan lives in Berkshire. One day they meet and, as cliche as it sounds, everything changes. Countless messages and hours of Skype calls follow, and the boys know that they were meant to be more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ^_^ this is my first phanfic and one of my first fanfictions in general, so please forgive me if it's dreadful. This is an AU where Dan and Phil are still at school. Phil is still AmazingPhil and vlogs and stuff, but he's not as popular as real life Phil. Enjoy!x

Chapter 1: Muse, Macchiatos and New Followers

 

"Unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE,"I thought as I looked at the section marked "MUSE".  
They had every CD, every single one, except the one I wanted. I checked again, making triple sure I hadn't missed it, and yet again I was disappointed. I stood up with a sigh and decided to browse through the rest of the shop. I idly walked down one of the aisles, weaving in and out between shoppers,quickly scanning for familiar titles. When I rounded the corner to go into the next aisle I stopped dead in my tracks.  
There was a boy holding "The Second Law"; the very Muse album I had been searching for for the past 20 minutes. From the side he looked about my age, he had brown hair that was styled the same way as mine, and he was wearing a grey jumper and black jeans. He looked gorgeous, not gonna lie. I took a deep breath and approached him, hoping I didn't stutter or make myself look like a complete idiot or something.  
"Um... excuse me?" I said, and his head popped up. He regarded me for a minute and then gave me a smile. He was beautiful, with eyes the colour of melted chocolate and teeth as straight and as white as the keys of a piano.  
"I was just wondering where you got that CD? I couldn't find it earlier..."  
His face broke into a grin. "It's up by the door on the rack that says "new releases", just over there," he said kindly as he pointed to the front of the shop.  
"Thank you so much," I said genuinely, before turning on my heel and heading in the direction of the door.  
"You idiot! Go back and talk to him!" my subconscious screamed at me, but I pushed the thought away, I didn't want to annoy him, he may be gorgeous, but he was still a complete stranger.  
Of course he was right. On the rack there was at least ten copies of the album. I grabbed one and then made my way to the till. The queue was long, as it was a Saturday and the entire shopping center was brimming with people, but it moved quickly and soon I was out the door and slipping the CD into my bag pack, alongside my laptop, charger, headphones, wallet and copy of A Game of Thrones that I was reading. I checked the time on my phone and it was 1:15pm, or lunch time as I read it.  
Pocketing my phone I made my way to the nearest Starbucks because I am the biggest hipster stereotype ever and my Instagram page was lacking an edited picture of a hot beverage. As I walked through the shopping center contemplating what filter to use I did some people watching; observing people always gave me inspiration for videos and blog posts. A lady with a trolley full of shopping and a baby power walked over to the bathroom, a businessman carrying a briefcase with a coffee stain on the front chatted into his phone, countless groups of school friends laughed a bit too much and talked a bit too loudly, and an old couple were stood outside the newsagents holding hands and looking at each other as if it was the first time, making my heart melt.  
Starbucks was packed, as usual, but the promise of a caramel macchiato was enough for me to face the hustle and bustle. A lady with blonde hair that was scraped severely off her long face and a name tag that read "Rachael" in scrawly writing took my order.  
"Can I have a grande caramel macchiato please?"  
"Here or takeaway?" she asked impatiently. Why are baristas either the nicest people in the world, or complete arseholes?  
"For here, please."  
"Name?"  
"Phil."  
She looked at me as if I had just said my name was Satsuma or something.  
"Phil?" she asked.  
"Phil." I confirmed.  
"You don't look like a Phil," she said, looking me up and down.  
"... thank you?"  
"Three pounds sixty pence, then." she said with a scowl, and I matched that scowl before handing over the exact amount of money, as I didn't fancy having to stick around with her to get change.  
I waited at the collection point for my drink, and a few minutes later another barista who's name tag said "Jean" in block capitals handed me my drink with a kind smile and wished me a nice day. At least he was nice.  
I managed to meander my way between the occupied tables and chairs until I found an empty table by the back. I sat down into the chair that looked more comfy than it actually was and took out my laptop. As it booted up I sipped my drink and messed around on my phone, swearing quietly when my chicken got hit on Crossy Road. I decided to quickly check my Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube accounts. I had gained three followers on Tumblr, lost a subscriber on YouTube and had four new interactions on Twitter. Clicking on my twitter tab I saw that I had gained a follower, been retweeted twice, and had been tweeted by PJ; my best friend. It was a reply to my morning tweet "@AmazingPhil: So early -_- but at least I'm getting The Second Law today! ^_^". But my final interaction was a tweet from an unfamiliar account named @danisnotonfire that read "I think I may have just met @AmazingPhil in HMV... hi if you're reading this :)" I clicked on to his profile and enlarged his icon; and surely enough it was the cute guy that helped me find The Second Law. His bio was "I tweet about how awkward I am and people laugh at me." I let out a giggle before I did the customary creep that everyone does on a new person's profile. From his tweets I found out that he was pretty cool and we had a lot in common, so I decided to follow him and reply to his tweet;  
"@AmazingPhil: Hey @danisnotonfire! Thank you for helping me find The Second Law, I'm sure Muse would like to offer their thanks also ^_^"  
Within two minutes he had favourited it, and I received a DM from him too:  
"Hey, sorry to DM, but I just find it easier, it was really nice to meet you today :3"  
I smiled at the screen and quickly typed out a reply.  
"It was lovely to meet you too! From your tweets you seem so cool!"  
His reply was almost instantaneous.  
"Thanks, we have loads in common so I guess that makes you cool too :3"  
"Haha I guess so ^_^"  
We continued to message each other about nothing, but I really enjoyed talking to him anyway, and to be perfectly honest I did have a small crush on him. I mean come on, how could you not? He was beautiful.


	2. Phone Buzzes, Pringles and The Accidental "x"

When I returned home the house was quiet; dad was at work and mum had left a note saying that she'd gone to Tesco and would be back soon. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I unlocked it to see that I had a DM from Dan and a text from PJ which read  
"Hey, mind if I come over? I'll bring Pringles :D"  
I laughed and replied quickly  
"That depends... what flavour?"  
He replied instantly  
"They were on offer so I got salt & vinegar and the original ones?"  
"The door is open, come straight in!"  
PJ only lived down the road from me which meant he could arrive at any minute, so I dropped my bag in my room and put my laptop on charge before checking my message from Dan. It said   
"Ugh everyone on this train is sneezing like what the hell is there a new plague I'm unaware of or something"  
I laughed out loud at the mental image before typing my reply  
"You've been on the train for over an hour? Where are you even going?"  
"Home, I don't live in Manchester Phil :P"  
I didn't ask him where he lived for the fear of coming across as a bit of a stalker or something.  
"What are you smiling at young Lester?"  
I jumped as I heard PJ's voice and emitted a rather girly scream which made PJ laugh.  
"Oh my god Peej! I didn't hear you come in!"  
PJ has been my best friend since I moved here a few years ago, and we're inseparable. He's the most creative person I know, always doodling, writing or taking pictures. He's got this wavy brown hair that falls into his eyes as he writes and eyes so green they'd make emeralds jealous. He was the first person I came out as gay to, before he started laughing and confided in me that he was bisexual. He's always around to help me with editing my videos and things like that, and I love him like a brother.  
He threw himself down on my bed, put the two tubes of Pringles on my locker and looked up at me.  
"So what's up?" he asked, genuinely interested.  
"Nothing, just went to town for a bit," and just as I said that my phone buzzed; a DM from Dan.  
"I'm from Berkshire, I've just arrived home actually XD"  
"Philip Lester, the first and hopefully the last, who is messaging you and making you smile so?"  
I blushed. "No oneeeee," I said, drawing out the "e".  
"Bullshit. You're talking to someone, someone cute by the looks of it!"  
"Its just this guy I met in HMV today, as it turns out he follows me on Twitter and stuff, so we got talking."  
"Does he watch your videos?"  
"I think so? I didn't ask."  
"Show me a picture!"  
I pulled up his Twitter icon on my phone; it was a picture of him wearing a fluffy ski hat and it was beyond adorable.  
I showed PJ, who grabbed my phone and whistled.  
"Hot damn he's fine! What's his name?"  
"Dan."  
"Ooooh nice. So does my little Philip have a little crush?"  
I flop down on to my stomach and grunt into the pillow.  
"Ugh Peej. I don't even know him!"  
"Well get to know him! He seems hella rad, so why not just keep messaging him and see how it goes?"  
"You're right, as always. Hey, I'm thinking for my next video I might just do a Q and A, and get people on Twitter to ask me questions?"  
"Sounds good, are you filming tonight?"  
I nodded.  
"Awesome, I'll come over sometime tomorrow and help you edit."  
We sat around talking and eating Pringles for about half an hour before we heard the front door open and close, signalling my mum's arrival home.  
PJ and I ran downstairs to help her with the shopping. We carted in all the Tesco bags from the car and set them down in the kitchen.  
"PJ dear, would you like some tea?" asked mum, she didn't ask if I wanted tea anymore, the answer was always yes.  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Miss L, I just got a text off mum and I need to head home. Bye!"  
I walked PJ to the door and just before we said goodbye he leaned in and whispered "Let me know if there's any developments with Dan!" and then giggling like a school girl, I shut the door behind him.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
I was sat on my laptop after having dinner with mum and dad. I had just sent out a tweet about my next video.  
"@AmazingPhil: Hey guys! New Q and A video tomorrow! Send in me your questions and I might answer them in my video ^_^"  
Questions started trickling in immediately, everything from "What's your favourite colour?" to "do you think there's an after life?" and everything in between.  
I scrolled through all the questions, favouriting the ones I thought I might use when one in particular caught my attention.  
"@danisnotonfire: @AmazingPhil do you fancy skyping me later? ^_^"  
I instantly favourited it and let out a squeal that would put a pig to shame. A chance to see his gorgeous face again, how could I say no?! A few seconds later I had a message from Dan:  
"Hey, my Skype name is danisnotonfire too, and I'm free all night :3"  
"I'm around all night too, I'll add you now and we can do it whenever you want :)"  
"Yeah, I just got your request. I'll call you in about ten minutes?"  
"Sounds good ^_^ x"  
I dropped my phone as soon as I had sent it. I had dropped an "x". A KISS. Oh my God. Mortified doesn't begin to cover it.   
"Should I message him back and tell him I didn't mean it? Why am I thinking about this so much? What if he's not gay? What if he IS gay? Oh sweet Lord what am I gonna-"  
My thoughts were disrupted by my phone going off because I had a message from Dan.  
I held my breath as I opened it  
"Can't wait ^_^ x"  
My poor little gay heart couldn't take it.  
I sat there with a stupid grin on my face staring at the message for about three solid minutes. I couldn't wait to see him again, even if it was over Skype.


	3. Awkard Fringes, Heart Eyes and Jesus ChriST PHIL GET OFF SKYPE IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING

"Is my fringe sitting right? Can he see that spot on the side of my nose? What if when I sit down my shirt goes all bunchy and makes my shoulders look massive? Oh God I can't do this."  
My thoughts whirred around my head. He was due to call any minute and I was beyond nervous. What if it was awkward? What if I say something stupid? Do I hang up suddenly and if he asks why I'll say my dog peed on the router and the wifi went down?  
I just realised that I don't have a dog.  
Fantastic.  
I sat in complete silence contemplating my life for a minute when I heard the Skype ringtone. I let it ring for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and clicking answer.  
There was a crackle and then the video turned on. In the little box in the corner the mini Phil looked like a deer in headlights because the Dan on the screen looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than I remembered, and I didn't think that was possible.  
He was wearing what he had been earlier, but minus the hoodie, and his hair looked a bit more messy as if he had ran his hands through it a few times. He was sat on what I assumed was his bed, and posters for things like Muse and The Hunger Games and Guild Wars 2 adorned the walls. He was smiling as I took the sight in. All of a sudden, I didn't care what I looked like, I was just happy that I was talking to Dan.  
"Hello," said Dan.  
I tried to contain my smile "Hello to you too."  
"And how are you?"  
"I'm good! A bit tired though, but good, and yourself?"  
"Ugh I think I'm dying. Everyone on that train was sick. As soon as I got on it I didn't want to breathe, it was a complete bio-hazard! And now I have the sniffles, I may as well be dying."  
I tried and failed to contain my laughter.  
"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad, Dan!"  
"Phil I'm telling you I think I have the plague."  
"I hope it's not contagious."  
"I'm three hours away, Phil."  
"Oh yeah, what brought you to Manchester?"  
"My aunt lives there, and she just had a baby, so mum and I were visiting for the week."  
"Ah I see."  
"So I need to thank my aunt."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because if she never had that baby, I never would've come to Manchester, and I never would've met you."  
I couldn't hide my smile this time.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"I'm telling you Dan! It really happened!"  
"No way! I don't believe you!"  
I was telling Dan of the time PJ and I "accidentally" let all of the mice in the labs that were about to be dissected free into the hallways, not taking into account that of course they'd go into all of the classrooms, and that we'd get two months detention after it.  
"I swear. I think there was about thirty mice in total. I couldn't let them get killed Dan! They were all so adorable! I had a favourite one. I named him Francisco and I released him last. When I put him on the floor he looked up at me and I'm sure he was thinking "Thank you Philip." Then he scuttled away. I will never forget him."  
Dan was laughing. He had such a sweet laugh, and a dimple that made my heart melt.  
"Phil you're so cute."  
My heart practically stopped and I went beetroot red.  
"And blushing makes you look even cuter."  
"Says you!" I shoot back "With your little dimple and your adorable laugh!"  
Dan made a "pffft" noise.  
"You should come back to Manchester soon."  
"I really want to."  
"I'm sure your aunt would love to see you."  
"I'm not too interested in going to see her anymore."  
"Oh. Well you're more than welcome to stay here!"  
Dan's face lit up. "Really?"  
"Of course! I mean, not at the moment, obviously, because of school and stuff, but half term is coming up in a few weeks, so maybe then."  
His face broke into a grin "That would totally work."  
I nodded enthusiastically.  
"You're so adorable."  
"And you are too."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"So what do you want to do when you leave school?" asked Dan.  
"Well, I really love making YouTube videos. It's my passion I guess, it's what I'm good at. So if I could do that as a career... that's my dream. What about you?"  
He looked down. "You see the thing is I have absolutely no idea. I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life and its terrifying. Mum wants me to go into law and follow in her footsteps, but I can't see myself doing something like that. I'm really creative. I like music and drawing and writing, but none of those are stable careers," he said this all in a very sad way, and it made me very sad to hear him so down.  
I nodded because I understood.  
"I get that," I said "Telling people that you want to be a YouTuber is more than a bit awkward. I always get asked "Well yeah, that's cool, but what are you going to do for a real job?""  
"You're such a good vlogger though, and I can tell by the way you talk about it that you love it."  
"I really, really do."  
There was silence for a second, though it wasn't awkward in the slightest.  
"Phil?"  
"Yes, Dan?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
My mouth went dry.  
"Um no... I don't really do girlfriends. I'm kind of sort of very gay."  
"Oh good- I mean, not good as in that you're single, I mean you shouldn't be, but um yeah"  
I laughed "It's okay, I get you. So what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"As it turns out, I am also "kind of sort of very gay". I'm also kind of sort of very single."  
I smirked "Oh good-"  
There was a thump on my bedroom door cutting me off, followed by my mum yelling "Jesus ChriST PHIL GET OFF SKYPE IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!"  
"Sorry Mum!" I yelped, and I saw that Dan had a hand clasped over his mouth to try and smother his hysterical laughter.  
"Stop laughing at me!" I said, trying hard to keep a serious face, but failing miserably. Three in the morning? We had been on Skype for four hours! Four hours!  
As if reading my mind Dan said "Jeez, three in the morning? Time flies when you're having fun. You should really go though, I don't want you getting in trouble."  
My face dropped. "But I don't want to!" I said, before stifling a yawn.  
Dan chuckled "Go to bed Phil, but DM me your number you ninny, then we can talk all the time."  
"Okay, I'll do that right now."  
"Okay, now go to bed."  
"You go to bed."  
"No you."  
"No you."  
"Philip."  
"Daniel."  
"I'll talk to you first thing in the morning, and you can text me until you fall asleep."  
"Ugh fine then."  
"Goodnight Phil."  
"Goodnight Dan."  
And with a wink, he hung up.  
I fell asleep as soon as I got into bed, but the next morning I woke up to find that I had a text from an unknown number.  
"Goodnight Phil, sweet dreams <3"


	4. Less Than Sign, Three and Supermassive Black Holes

"More like good morning Daniel :P"  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes after being momentarily blinded by my screen's brightness, but I had a smile on my face.  
The clock beside my bead read 10:04am, so I decided to get up and get some breakfast. Due to the Skype call with Dan last night I never got to film my new video, so I had to get that done today. I could hear mum clattering around downstairs, dad having gone to work before eight o'clock.  
I padded downstairs and put the kettle on after giving my mum a kiss on the cheek.  
"So," she said, sitting down "who kept you up until three last night?"  
I could feel my face going red, and mum raised an eyebrow at me.  
"His name is Dan, he's a friend."  
"PJ is a friend and he's never made you blush like that Philip. Where's he from?"  
"Berkshire."  
She raised both eyebrows this time "And how did you two come to meet?"  
"Well he watches my videos, and I bumped into him in HMV yesterday in the shopping center, and we've been chatting ever since."  
Her skeptical look had gone and was replaced with a smile.  
"Well if he's ever in Manchester again you must have him over, I'd love to meet him."  
I smiled back just as the kettle began to boil. "Thanks mum, I'll let him know."  
I made myself my morning coffee (two sugars, lots of milk) and sat down to check my Twitter. I lazily scrolled through my interactions, replying to a few tweets, and my home page, retweeting a picture of a goose on a bike that made me laugh, and then I saw a tweet from Dan that was posted about ten minutes ago.  
"@danisnotonfire: Fuck. It. All."  
A wave of worry washed over me. What was going on? Was Dan okay? I quickly went into my messaging app and typed out a text to Dan  
Me: "Hey Dan, I don't want to pry or anything but I saw your tweet and I was just wondering if you were alright?"  
I nervously sipped my coffee as I waited for a reply.  
I was waiting for eight minutes.  
Dan: "Shit sorry Phil I only saw these messages now, yeah I'm fine, I just had an argument with mum -_-"  
Me: "Aw no, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"  
Dan: "Erm, there's this stuff going on at school, I don't really fit in, I have like one friend and we're not in the same class so I'm a bit of a loner, and sometimes it really gets to me, like I see all these people sat beside their friends or in these groups having a laugh and I'm just sat there shuffling sheets trying to look busy so I don't look like I'm sad. I probably sound crazy, I'm sorry"  
The thought of Dan being lonely made me more upset than I could bare. Could no one see how utterly brilliant he was? I mean, looks aside, he's amazing. Despite the fact I've barely known him 24 hours I feel as though I could tell him anything, and I've laughed and smiled more in those 24 hours talking to him than I ever would have if I was talking to someone from school.   
Me: " :( No, I totally understand. I only really have one friend in school too, but we are in the same class, but whenever he's not in I feel like such a loser, so I totally get what you're saying. Why did you argue with your mum over it though?"  
Dan: We were in the car and I mentioned to her that I was feeling a bit low at school, and she was really insensitive and unhelpful about it. She said things like "oh well" and "well at least you have your one friend" and "why do you care what everyone else thinks?" She doesn't get how shit it is, and I said that to her, and then we just argued :\"  
Me: I'm so sorry :( is there anything I can do to help?"  
Dan: Can we call or Skype or something? I just feel like I can really talk to you. Chris, that's my friend, doesn't really get it.   
Me: Of course we can, I have to film a video in a bit but then I'm free all day after that so call whenever.  
Dan: Thank you<3  
Again with the love heart. What is it about a less than sign and a three that make my heart leap? I reply to him and before I can stop myself I drop a love heart at the end too, and then that's it. There they are. At the end of every text there's a little love heart.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"... and I will see you next week! Bye guys!"  
I shut my camera off, smiling. I felt good about this video, I felt as though it had a nice funny to serious ratio. It was only about one o'clock, so I texted PJ to see if he'd be over to help edit.  
"Just finished filming, you coming over soon?"  
"Hey, I totally forgot that I had to finish my art coursework this weekend, so I need to do that first but I should be over for a while this evening?"  
"Sounds good :)"  
I put my phone down and went to make some tea, when I returned I had a text from Dan and I practically dropped my phone because I was so excited. That feeling was amazing. I'd been talking to him non-stop for the past day, and though I should be used to it at this point, my heart leaps when I see Dan's name on my phone screen. It wasn't just my heart I felt it in. I felt it in my head when my brain screams "OH MY GOD PHILIP LOOK AT HIM", or right in my stomach when he compliments me, or in my lungs when they seem too big for my chest when I hold my breath if I'm nervous because I think I'm falling.  
You know when you wake up with a jolt because you've had a dream where you thought you were falling? Yeah, like that except I'm wide awake and I really want to fall if it means Dan will catch me.  
"I thought I was a fool for no one"  
I replied instantly  
"But oh baby I'm a fool for you."  
What was he playing at? Was he unaware that Supermassive Black Hole is one of THE sexiest songs of all time?  
My face flushed just thinking about it.  
Oh dear.  
"One of their more provocative songs, don't you agree?"  
"Oh yes, you set my soul alight."  
"Philip if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were flirting."  
"You started it."  
"And I'd finish it too if I was there."  
I made a noise that was inhuman.  
I felt like one of those school girls with a crush that psycho-analyse everything like "well yeah I know he smiled at me but what does it MEAN?!"  
Like, what was he implying? I'm literally a potato in situations like this. I have no idea when someone is flirting with me when they genuinely are, and then someone says hi to me and I'm just like "oh my God he wants me".  
I am a failure.  
I am a Philip failure.  
Oh shit I never texted back.  
"Wish you were here."  
"Oh believe me, I do too."  
On one hand I was elated. Dan was perfect, and I think he may return the feelings I have for him, on the other hand, the more rational hand, I was thinking that I had only really known him for just over a day, and these initial "honey moon" feelings may not last.  
I may not be reckless with things like alcohol and parties, but I am a reckless when it comes to love. I fall fast and hard and I completely invest my heart in them. Sometimes its bad, I mean, the harder you fall the more you get hurt, right? But when it works its perfect. I'm practically Sandy from "Grease"; I'm hopelessly devoted.  
"I'm listening to it now and I'm picturing you."  
"What am I doing?"  
"I have to go, Skype me later?"  
After those texts I definitely established two things:  
Number 1) Dan was adorable.  
Number 2) Dan was also a fucking tease.  
"Sure, talk to you later <3"  
" ;) <3"  
I must be menopausal or something because getting hot and bothered this much can't be normal.  
Wait, I'm a 17 year old boy, not a 50 year old woman.  
Well shit.


	5. The PJ Inquisition, "Harry Potter?" "Harry Potter." and Unfinished Homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 5 ^_^ x

"Alright, the video's done, you can upload it whenever," said PJ, swiveling around in the office chair to face me.  
"Ugh thanks Peej, you really need to teach me how to edit myself."  
He laughed "No offense Phil, but it would be much quicker if I just did it for you."  
"Fair enough."  
I had given him the low down on Dan, and even let him read through the messages, and then I faced the PJ inquisition about our Skype call. I gave him a word for word account of what happened, including my mum's disruption, earning a smirk, and he was hanging on every word. When I had finished he sat back in his chair and put his hands up to his mouth in a steeple shape; quite Sherlock-esque if you ask me, but anyway.  
"Well," he began. "You're clearly smitten. I haven't seen you like this since Angel came into Buffy."  
"You leave Buffy out of this, PJ."  
"I'm just saying, you fancy the socks off him, and from what you've told me he feels the same way."  
PJ had been working on his art coursework all day, and it showed. The bags under his eyes from non-stop work kind of matched the purple paint smeared on his hands. He also had a spatter of green on his chin and another spot on his eyebrow, but I said nothing.  
"But what if I'm over thinking? You know what I'm like, I read too much into everything."  
"I don't think you are Phil. Love hearts? Saying he'd love to be with you when, and I quote, the "most provocative song ever" is playing? Hmm?"  
I threw my hands up in defeat. "PJ I like him okay! I just don't know what to do."  
He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I knew I'd get it out of you at some point. Well, you two can't go an hour without talking to each other, so that's a good sign. Why don't you ask him to the Leaver's Ball at the end of the term?"  
The ball. I had completely forgotten about it! What I great idea!  
I launched myself at PJ and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
"PJ!" I squealed. "You're a genius! Gah I love you so much."  
"Philip get off me."  
"No."  
"Ugh fine," he said in mock exasperation, before laughing and hugging me back.  
"All right you muppet get off me," he said, gently shoving me off him.  
"I best get going, and also you have a text from Dan."   
I yelped and ran over to get my phone, only to see that I had no messages. I gave PJ my best death glare.  
"You are actually obsessed, it's a bit sickening."  
"Oh shush you!"  
He grinned "I'll see you tomorrow Phil."  
"Bye Peej!"  
And with that he was gone, but just as he closed the door my phone screen lit up; a text from Dan.

Dan: "Hey gorgeous :) <3"  
It's a good thing we were texting and not on Skype because I could barely formulate words.  
Me: "Hello to you too :) <3"  
Dan: "And how has your day been so far? <3"  
Me: "Busy! I just edited my new video, it should be up soon :)<3"  
Dan: "Ah excellent :D <3 You up for Skyping later?"  
Me: "Always <3"  
Dan: "As cute as that was, was it also a Harry Potter reference? <3"  
God, he was good.  
Me:"Why yes it was! Thank you for noticing ;) <3"  
Dan: "Well it was either that of The Fault in Our Stars, and I prefer Harry Potter XD <3"  
I laughed out loud before replying.  
Me: "Me too XD Maybe "Harry Potter" will be our "always".  
He replied instantly.  
Dan: "Harry Potter?"  
To which I replied;  
Me: "Harry Potter."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
It was half seven in the evening before I got another text off Dan, I had uploaded my video earlier and I was now completing some last minute homework, or homo-work as PJ and I call it.  
Dan: Ugh sorry we haven't spoken all day. I left all my homework until last minute because I'm an idiot. You free?<3"  
And despite the fact that I had a double sided maths worksheet on my lap that had to be done for tomorrow I said yes and put it aside. After a quick tousling of my hair and adjustment of my webcam I was good to go.  
My camera came on before his, and I heard his voice before I saw his face.  
"My God Phil you look lovely today."  
There was no hope of me hiding my blush.  
His camera came on and I saw him and my heart swelled. He was wearing a "granddad" jumper which made him look absolutely adorable, and his hair was wavy, not straight, and it curled down on to his forehead like a longer version of PJ's hair.  
"Please excuse my hobbit hair," started Dan "But I've developed a cold from that death train I was on the other day and I just didn't have the energy to straighten it."  
I giggled (giggling Phil? REALLY? What are you, 12?)  
"I think it's cute Dan! You should wear it like that more often!"  
Dan buried his face in his hands and let out a grunt, which was disrupted by him sneezing, making him groan again.  
I never thought seeing a contaminated human could be as adorable.  
"I need you to come over and take care of me," said Dan. "Though my mother has known me for nearly 17 years she still doesn't know how I take my tea, it's exhausting."  
"Milk, two sugars."  
He looked up at me. "What?"  
"That's how I take my tea," I said. "With milk and two sugars."  
"... me too."  
"Oh."  
"Well that's convenient. When we stay with each other it'll be so much easier to make each other tea."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Dan?" I asked to break the comfortable silence.  
He looked up at me, his doe eyes looking adorably sleepy.  
"Yes, dearest Phil?"  
I was suddenly very nervous. Should I ask Dan to the ball? It's not for ages really, but he needs the notice? What if he thinks I'm weird for asking him out so soon?  
"Um... I was wondering..."  
"Yes?"  
"Would y-you uh, if not that's totally fine I understand but yeah, would you like to come to my Leaver's ball at the end of the year?"  
A look of shock washed over Dan's features and I thought the worst so I did what I always do in awkward situations;   
make a fucking fool of myself.  
Before he could even reply I was rambling "Oh my god I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking its stupid anyway I might not even go I mean it'd just be PJ and me and I know you probably would think it was lame oh my god did I just say lame is this the nineties Philip what are you doing oh my god Dan I'm so-"  
"PHIL"  
"... yes?"  
"I would love to go to the ball with you."  
I couldn't believe it; he said yes! The shock must have shown on my face because he started to laugh.  
"Really Phil? A chance to see you in a suit? How could I possibly say no?"  
Oh my God. Dan in a suit.  
Shit.  
I may not be able to control myself.  
"Phil are you gonna say something or are you just gonna sit there looking like you've shit yourself?"  
"Oh! Oh God! Shit, sorry!"  
Dan smiled at me, and in that moment I forgot that he was three hours away. I thought that my laptop screen was like a window and that I was looking right at him.  
All I wanted to do was touch him.  
I finally kind of understood all those Tumblr posts and things about distance being a bitch. Right then if I could've had anything in the world, it would be to be with Dan. I'm sorry world peace, I'm sorry the recession; I'm selfish. And I want him.   
I think that was the moment that it finally hit me.  
I was falling in love.


	6. Author's Note!

Hello everybody!  
I just wanted to apologise for not updating in so long, I've been so busy, and a busy schedule mixed with writer's block is a bad mix for writing fan fiction. I'll have a new chapter for you soon, I promise!  
ALSO  
I've started a blog!   
You can check it out here -> https://mylifeasapipsqueak.wordpress.com/ if you want!  
See you soon x


	7. Up All Night, School Blues, and The Not-So-Secret Secret.

After talking on Skype until just after 12 I decided to call it a night on account of the fact that we both had school tomorrow. Dan blew me a kiss just before he hung up and I know I'm a boy but I finally understood the term "ovaries exploding" because wow. It was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen.  
My alarm went off at seven am but I didn't get up until half past, and after showing, dressing in my uniform, having breakfast and saying bye to mum, I was on my way to meet PJ to walk to school.  
As per usual, he was sat on the wall outside his house waiting for me.  
"Morning wee Philippe," said PJ cheerily, hopping down from his perch by the postbox.  
"He said yes to the ball Peej!"  
He rolled his eyes "I'm fine Phil, thanks for asking, and how are you?"  
I nudged him playfully, and then we both started walking towards school.  
"But seriously Phil, that's fantastic! Have you told your mum?"  
"No, not yet, its not for ages anyway, I have plenty of time to tell her. Anyway who are you thinking of bringing?"  
PJ looked down, and then back up at me. "I don't know, no one from school anyway, there's no one worthy of me here," he said with mock disgust and I feigned offence. As we walked through the school gates it started drizzling, and as pathetic fallacy ensued, I felt the typical school misery as I walked into class  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The day was long and monotonous, full of dull classes and bitchy teachers, needless to say I was happy when I arrived home. Just as PJ and I had begun walking home there was a downpour of rain, and now I leaned against the front door, damp and out of breath from running up the road.  
"Phil!" yelled mum from the kitchen.  
"What?" I yelled back, only to receive no response.  
"What?" I yelled again; still nothing. Why do mother's never reply? I huffed and walked into the kitchen.  
"Yes?" I said, exasperated.  
"Oh Phil, you're soaked!" she exclaimed. "Go and get changed and put your clothes on the radiator to dry. Then come down for dinner, your dad will be in shortly."  
I did as I was asked, changing into my pyjama pants and a comfy checked shirt. I snatched my phone off my locker, anxious from being away from it all day, and say that I had numerous texts from Dan.  
Dan: Good morning Phil<3  
Dan: Phil?  
Dan: Should I be worried?  
Dan: Oh are you one of those people that don't take their phone to school?  
Dan: That's weird.  
Dan: Philippppp help me I'm bored.  
Dan: I miss you   
Dan: I'm in business studies class and I s2g stabbing myself in the eye with my compass would be less painful than balancing accounts.  
Dan: You better text me as soon as you get home   
After reading each text twice and smiling to myself at the thought of him missing me, I quickly replied.  
Me: Yes I am one of those people, I go to a very strict, school, no phones allowed -_- But I have returned! <3  
His reply was instant.  
Dan: Good. I missed you <3  
Me: I missed you too! How was your day?  
Dan: Same old shit really, better now I'm talking to you ^_^ yours?  
Me: Same really, got absoluetly drenched walking home from school though -_- <3  
Dan: You know it's always been a dream of mine to kiss someone as beautiful as you in the rain.  
My eyes widened and my thumbs danced over the keypad, not quite knowing what to text back.  
Me: Well it always rains here, and I'm willing to kiss you anytime. You just need to be in the right place at the right time.  
Dan: I'll keep an eye on the Manchester weather forecast then ;) <3  
Me: Good <3  
"Philip! Tea's ready!"  
I sprinted downstairs with my phone in my hand to find mum and dad waiting for me at the dinner table.  
"Hey Phil," chirped Dad, his good mood obvious. "How was your day buddy?"  
"It was good thanks, how was work?"  
"Same shit different day, I'm glad to be home."  
Him saying that made me think of Dan, which made me smile.  
After eating and helping clean up, I headed back up to my room to do my homework. My phone had been vibrating in my pocket against my thigh for the duration of dinner, and I replied to Dan telling him that I'd call him or something after I did my school work.  
After completing the homework I put off to Skype Dan last night I went downstairs to make some tea to help get me through the history essay I had to start on the Irish Homerule Crisis. When I was just about to head upstairs again I heard mum's voice from the sitting room.  
"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
"Keep your voice down, Phil might hear you!"  
They spoke in loud whispers, and I stood just beside the doorway so that they wouldn't see me listening.  
"She was in such a bad state, he doesn't hit her anywhere people will see, so that way no one will ask questions, but she showed me her back and I nearly cried. It was covered in bruises. She wouldn't tell me when it started or how often it happened, she just kept saying that she needed help, for PJ's sake."  
My ears pricked at the sound of my best friend's name.  
They were talking about PJ's mum.  
PJ's mum was the sweetest lady I had ever met, she treats me as if I'm a second son of hers, and I love her like she's another mother. But she's very nervous and jumpy. I never really took any notice of it, I always just assumed that she was a shy women, but here my parents are, saying that she's the victim of abuse.  
Though I'd been friends with PJ for years I didn't really know his father. Sure, I new him to see him, but I hadn't ever really spoken to him beyond the "hi, how are you?'s" and "thanks for having me's". I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. Surely PJ would've known if his mother was being abused? And surely he would've confided in me?  
Why did I suddenly feel like I knew nothing about my best friend?  
The whispering stopped and I heard shuffling coming from where they were sat, so I ran up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I whipped out my phone and quickly typed out a text to PJ:  
Me: Hey man, you okay?  
It took him a few minutes but he replied  
PJ: I'm fine why? Also did you get question 3 (a) of our maths homework?  
It was a completely normal response.  
Me: Shit, completely forgot about maths -_-  
As the king of procrastination, I further put off my maths homework by uploading my new video. It only took about two minutes before people started watching, and within a half an hour 300 people had watched it.  
I then received a text from Dan;  
Dan: You look so good in your new video o.O <3


End file.
